Learning to tie a necktie can be difficult for many adolescents and children. Because of this difficulty, parents often resort to tieing the child's necktie each time it is worn or purchasing clip-on neckties for the child that clip onto the front of the collar at the center of the throat of the wearer. These clip-on neckties often are only available in a limited variety of styles and collars and are often unappealing to the youthful wearer. It would be a benefit to these youthful wearers to have a device for converting a conventional tie-type necktie into a tie-once necktie that is securable about the neck of the wearer with an easily utilized fastening device. It would be a further benefit if the conversion could be accomplished using only readily available tools such as shears or scissors.
It would also be a benefit in aiding merchants in maintaining a diverse necktie inventory to have a device available for sale that allowed customers to easily convert a conventional tie-type necktie into a tie-once necktie that is securable about the neck of the wearer with a fastening device. It would be a further benefit to these merchants if the fastening device included an area visible to the wearer of the necktie during donning of the necktie that was suitable for displaying an advertising message. It would be a still further benefit if the securing device was easily constructed from inexpensive, light-weight materials.